


Truth vs Lie

by Honey_bee15



Series: Truth vs lie [1]
Category: my own
Genre: M/M, My fic, my OC's, mywork, not a fandom work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: Amadriel. An angel of the Lord, sent down to earth to protect a young boy for his whole life as punishment for rebelling and breaking the angel code.Amadriel starts to fall in love with the boy as time goes on, but he won't tell him, he can't tell him. He can't even tell him his real name.If he did, the results would be catastrophic.So, he has to deal with the heart wrenching lies he has to tell in order to protect the boy he has come to love.He would tell him, god knows he wants to, but if he did he would be killed on the spot.If he didn't, he knew he boy would find out eventually and their lives would be flung into a circle of stress, anger, betrayal and everything in between.Follow their adventures, in: Truth vs Lie





	Truth vs Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on supernatural if anyone is wondering  
> That's where I get some of the angels names and personalities  
> Hope you enjoy~

CHAPTER ONE

Amadriel blinked a few times, looking around him and then remembered what had happened, glancing up to his hand and pulling hard at his handcuffs. He sighed shakily, looking down at his body, which was beginning to wear thin, rips in the skin and hair matted. He hasn't really asked for his vessels permission , god he knew he was already in enough trouble as it was, now the angels, his own brothers and sisters, had captured him and threw him in jail. It hurt him that they only cared about a possible award for his capture. I mean, sure he deserved it, he knew that but he didn't know that his own siblings would've betrayed him. The reward must've been huge is they were prepared to do that in the first place. He sighed again before being pulled out of his thoughts, looking up to see one of his brothers, Uriel standing before him behind the cell door.  
"Uriel..of course they sent you, you deal with this stuff usually don't you?"  
Amadriel was scared, sure but Uriel didn't need to know that.  
"Amadriel..good to see you."  
"Yeah, wish I could say the same, brother."  
Uriel blinked once before moving on, taking a step closer to the cell.  
"You know why you are here, yes?"  
"Ah, is it because i rebelled or no?"  
"Yes. This is a serious matter, Amadriel."  
"I know, Uriel and I'm being very serious so please, go on."  
Uriel sighed.  
"You understand the charges for rebellion and inhabiting a vessel without promotion?"  
Amadriel nodded.  
"Yes, brother. Come to think of it though, aren't the charges a bit harsh?"  
Uriel banged his fist on the cell door, making it rattle.  
"Amadriel, please. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."  
He sighed.  
"Anyway, you are free to speak your reasoning for what you have done."  
For once, Amadriel was speechless. He knew whatever he did or said would end him banished onto earth with no wings or power.  
"Listen, Uriel, i cannot think of a reason so go ahead, banish me."  
He waited for the white light to fill the room, but it never came. He opened his eyes, looking to see what was happening. What greeted him was a bloody mess. Uriel, dead on the floor with an angel blade jabbed in his throat. He didn't know what to do and just stared, his mouth agape. He then looked around, looking to see who had done it.  
"Hello, Amadriel."  
He blinked a few times before looking to the right his sister, Ariel staring down at him with a eerie smile on her face.  
"Ariel..looking good, what brings you here?"  
Ariel chuckled.  
"I can hear the fear in your voice, Amadriel so stop wearing your fake mask already.  
"I..why did you kill Uriel?"  
Amadriel was boiling with anger, he had been angry enough times to keep his voice steady and face relaxed to make it unnoticeable but it seemed Ariel had seen past it.  
"Why? Well, the price on your head is pretty big."  
"So I've heard."  
"Hmm, and I wanted to clip your wings and send you down to earth myself!"  
"Okay, listen. You aren't qualified to do that sort of thing. It's not your position."  
"So? The hunt for you says that anyone can send you to earth once you've been caught."  
Amadriel sighed.  
"Alright, so what are you waiting for? Do it."  
"Alright, now we are getting somewhere."  
She placed her finger to Amadriel's forehead, laughing.  
"What's so funny, Ariel?"  
"Oh, I just forgot to mention; you'll be guarding a boy on earth,  
Good luck!"  
"Wait, what??" Before Amadriel had Time to react, Ariel touched his shoulder and a bright light filled the room.


End file.
